To Be King
by Ecstace
Summary: All his life, Vegeta has been groomed as the next king of Vegeta-sei, but what happens when it all comes to naught? [One-shot! Song-fic] Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or the song "I Just Can't Wait to be King" in any shape form or fashion.  
  
Vegeta ran down the hall, laughing. He dashed behind a pillar and halted, trying to catch his breath. He could hear the footsteps of his bodyguard, Nappa, getting closer to his hiding place.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa called, his irritation evident. "Come here, right now!"

Behind his column, Vegeta giggled. Suddenly, he leaped out, crying, "You'll never catch me!" before taking off again.

"Vegeta!" Nappa called. "This is no way for the future king to behave!"

Vegeta suddenly appeared right in front of Nappa, who scooped the chibi up before he could take off again. Vegeta struggled momentarily before allowing himself to relax. Yawning, he snuggled up against Nappa's chest. "I'm gonna be a good king, aren't I, Nappa?"

Nappa smiled. "Of course, my prince. Of course…"  
  
_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_  
_[I've never seen a king of beasts, with quite so little hair.]  
__I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before!  
__I'm brushin' up on lookin' down, I'm workin' on my roar!  
__[Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing]  
__Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
_Vegeta stamped his foot. "No, I will not!" he declared stubbornly. Nappa rubbed his temples tiredly. "Vegeta, your father is expecting some very important company, and this is what he wants you to wear."

Vegeta's scowl deepened. "I don't care what my father says! I am not wearing this…thing…" he eyed the deep purple shirt that had buttons down the front, ending in a frill along the bottom and matching britches with disgust.

"I am the future king, and I will NOT wear that." He drew himself up regally. By now, Nappa had lost his already tenuous hold on his temper. "You are not king yet, Vegeta, and you WILL put on this outfit and meet your father in twenty minutes, OR ELSE!" Cowed, Vegeta moved reluctantly to obey.  
  
_No one saying, "Do this!"  
__No one saying "Be there!"  
__No one saying, "Stop that!"  
__No one saying "See here!"  
__Free to run around all day  
__Free to do it all my way!   
_

Once dressed and downstairs, Vegeta found his father's company consisted of a lizard-looking creature and an assortment of other aliens he didn't recognize. Vegeta moved to join his father on the dais, not showing any of the apprehension he felt. The lizard-looking creature spoke first.

"So, Vegeta. This is your son. How delightful." He crooked his finger at the chibi. "Come here, boy." Vegeta looked at his father, who motioned him forward. Vegeta swallowed and moved towards the lizard-looking creature until he stood in front of the other. The silky voice continued, "See, boy, that wasn't so hard. We're going to be great friends, you and I, aren't we Vegeta?" Vegeta slowly looked up into the creature's face, nodding. "You may go," the creature commanded. Vegeta quickly escaped back to the safety of his father.

"Very well, Vegeta. The deal is still on." The lizard creature said. He then turned on his heel and exited the chamber, his minions hurrying along in his wake. Once he was safely out of earshot, Vegeta whispered, "Father? Who was that? And what deal was he talking about?"

"That was Lord Frieza, Vegeta," said his father heavily. "He is coming back in one year, and when he leaves he is going to be taking you with him."

Vegeta gaped. "But father…. why?"

His father glanced helplessly at the door through which Frieza had just exited. "Because Lord Frieza commands it."

One year later

Vegeta was awakened by the sound of a knock on his door. A servant poked his head in nervously. "Prince Vegeta, your father commands your presence. Lord Frieza will be arriving shortly."

"All right, all right," Vegeta grumbled. "I'm coming…"

"Very good, sir," the servant bowed before exiting.

Vegeta arrived to find his father sitting with two burly-looking aliens.

"Son, these two are going to take you to Frieza's ship," said his father as they rose to escort him from the room. As they exited, Vegeta twisted, trying to get a final glimpse of his father, but one of the aliens blocked his view. Then he was out in the antechamber, and the door clicked shut behind him.

On Frieza's ship

Later, when word was brought to Vegeta that Vegeta-sei and everyone on it had been destroyed, the words of a song from his childhood came drifting back, taunting him, "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

_**"Oh, I just can't wait, to be king!"**_


End file.
